


Kingdom Hearts III

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alot of planning has been put into this, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ive never been prouder of this, Kingdom Hearts 3, Original Character(s), Ortensia too, Oswald and Mickey are wholesome bros, Oswald should have been in Kingdom Hearts 3, Other, Sora and OC share very cute moments, so I put him in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: *WARNING! I HAVE ADDED MY OC IZUMI AND OSWALD TO THE STORYLINE OF KH3! IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT, OR DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED, THIS BOOK IS NOT FOR YOU!*Through endless undertakings across numerous universes in his long fight against the murkiness, Sora, when a young man who just imagined universes past his island even existed, has grown up to a swank youngster. Presently he is understanding that that fight has played out precisely as Master Xehanort had arranged, and the second Keyblade War, the last battle among light and dull, lingers ahead. To counter the staggering dimness, Sora and his companions must accumulate the seven watchmen of light. His closest companion Riku and King Mickey search out a fight scarred Keyblade wielder, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their new partner, Izumi, set off on an excursion to locate "the Key to Return Hearts".
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Sora/OC





	1. I

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into Yen Sid's office, a huge smile on their face, until they spot a girl standing right in front of him, she turned to the trio, making Sora's eyes widen at her, a hint of blush on his cheeks.

She had long honey-colored hair and striking eyes with the same color, she wore a white-collar shirt, a forest green waistcoat, a thin loose green ribbon on her collar, brown skirt, forest green and black thigh highs, brown knee-high boots, and white gloves.

"Ah, Sora, Donald, Goofy. You're just in Time." Yen Sid mused. They look between the wizard and the girl. "Uhm, Master Yen Sid...who is this?"

"This is our new apprentice and your new teammate."

The girl gracefully bowed to the trio. "My name is Izumi, please to meet you!" She rose back up, her face showing a very kind smile.

"Uhh, same here, names Sora, this is Donald, and Goofy." Sora smiled as he rested his hands behind his head, they all lined up and listened to Yen Sid as he cleared his throat.

"In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discussed this before, Sora."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod, while Izumi glanced at the three. "Your Mark of Master exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and the grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired."

Sora looked down at the floor as Goofy and Donald look at him worried. "Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by then. I suspect you have already noticed this, correct?" Another nod from Sora.

"But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power—the power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. There's someone who lost his strength and found it again, a true hero to whom you ought to pay a visit. Perhaps he can point you in the right direction."

Sora smiled as he posed excitedly. He laughed. "Got it."

Master Yen Sid nodded approvingly, looking at Donald and Goofy as they spoke up. "Master Yen Sid..."

"You can count on us to take care of Sora!" Goofy smiles.

Yen Sid nodded once more. "I would have it no other way. I put Sora in your hands, along with Izumi’s."

Donald glared at Izumi. "And don't forget, we'll keep an eye on you."

"Got it! But from the sound of it, You may want to keep an eye on Sora more than me.” Izumi replied, winking. Goofy cheered.

"Oh, this is gonna be lots of fun!"

"It's not a vacation." Sora chuckled as he adds his hand to Donald and Goofy's stacked hands. They look at Izumi, who blushed before smiling, she walked over and lightly put her hand on top of theirs. "Let's go!" Sora cheered.

They all salute Master Yen Sid and say; "Count on us!"

-————-

Time goes by, and everyone is on the Gummi Ship.

"How're we supposed to get there now?" Sora whined.

"I thought you knew how to control this," Izumi questioned as she tilted her head.

"Looks like all the old highways are closed. Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Sora should trust the guidance his heart gives?" Goofy also questioned.

"C' mon, Sora! Which way?" Donald asked the boy as he just hummed in response, making the duck glare at him. "Hey, would you get serious?"

"Gimme a break, I'm trying. These things take time!" Sora whined once more. Izumi put a gloved finger to her chin as she was thinking. "Well, why don't you try to think of the allies you've made there, maybe that will help."

Sora jumped up and started to pose like Hercules, really thinking about him.

"Well?" Donald asked.

"Sorry, I got nothin'. What did you expect?" Sora replied, making the duck sigh, there was a moment of silence, then Goofy smiled. "May your heart be your guiding key."

"What's that?” Izumi questioned.

"Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any of our real important adventures," Goofy Answered.

"Really?" Sora cocked an eyebrow, then turned to Donald. "Ring a bell?"

The mage shook his head.

"Maybe I just imagined it." Goofy scratched his head. "May my heart be my guiding key... I've got it!"

Sora smiled and ran back to his seat. He summons his Keyblade and summons a gate. Donald, Goofy, and Izumi’s eyes widen as Goofy exclaimed; "It's a gate!"

"All right! Olympus Coliseum, here we come!" Sora smiled.

**KINGDOM HEARTS II.9**


	2. II

**_At long last, the time had come. The planets were edging into perfect alignment...and the plan Hades devised eighteen years ago was about to reach fruition. The Fates had predicted this very future—the day he would seize control of Olympus and rule over all the cosmos. Hades' previous attempts—using Terra, Cloud, and Auron to advance his plans for conquest—had failed. The hour was not yet right. But now, the planets were aligned and nothing could possibly go wrong. A wave of darkness lanced down from their celestial rank, and one by one, Hades freed the Titans from their prison—some of them the same monstrosities that Sora and his friends had already fought and bested before. With both the Titans and his longing vengeance against Zeus reinvigorated, Hades began his attack on Olympus.  
_ **

The group looked around in confusion as they wandered around. "No fanfare?" Sora asked the mage as he makes a trumpet sound and plays his fingers as a trumpet. Donald kept an ear out but shook his head. Sora sighed and shrugged. Goofy brought a hand up to his eyes to shield them from the sun and looked around. The trio doing the same. 

"Nope, looks like we missed the Coliseum." 

"Sora," Donald growled, glaring at the teen. " _You_ opened the gate!" 

This made Sora nervously chuckle as he rubbed behind his head. "I was a little off again. Sorry!" 

Izumi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay! We'll find him. We can walk the rest of the way!" With a smile, she set off. Sora walking behind her as the duck gawked at the two. 

"Up the mountain?" Donald questioned. 

"Yeah. "Up" is the usual direction." Sora turned and smirked. 

"Well, never hurts to have your head in the clouds," Goofy reassured. Sora gave a chuckle then gave off a toothy smile. "Exactly!" 

The teen turned to catch up with Izumi, the guard chuckling and walking towards the pair while Donald sighed in exasperation.

"Donald! We're leaving!" Izumi called. Donald gave off some panicked duck noises and caught up with the waiting trio. Once they stepped into the open area, heartless appeared and surrounded them, Sora immediately whipped out his keyblade; The Kingdom Key. Donald grabbed his staff and Goofy had his shield. The trio soon gawked at Izumi’s weapon, she had her own keyblade. 

The head of the key was in the shape of a maple leaf, the stem was twisted into a spiral, and it was coated in a beautiful wooden glossy coat. The keychain was a vibrant green leaf; Spring Wood. 

Izumi noticed the trio staring, so she gave off a kind nod, Sora returned it, then they turned their focus back on the enemy. Sora pointed his keyblade at a heartless and blasted some Fire magic it's way before swinging at it, he rolled out of the way of an incoming attack, giving Izumi some time to slide in and deliver a swift kick to the face before slicing it, which surprised the boy, as he never has seen the type of combat she uses before. 

Donald blasted some of his own fire magic at some heartless as well, while Goofy used his shield to destroy some on his own. Once they were all defeated, they put their weapons away. 

"Where in the world did you learn to fight like _that_?" The teen asked the girl. She smiled and titled her head. "My master! He taught me how to fight with and without my keyblade." 

The group headed up the mountain, Sora smiled at the girl. "Speaking of keyblades, yours looks amazing!" 

"Thanks! Yours look pretty cool too!" She winked at him, making Sora blush once again. 

-————-

The group ran towards a cliff and stopped. Looking out in the scenery. 

"I think we might be goin' in circles." Goofy mused. Izumi looked around. "Did we make a turn at the wrong rock?" 

"Hey, Hercules!" Sora yelled into the scenery, startling the poor girl. "Where are youuu?" 

As soon as Sora yelled those words, a black smoke trail fell from the sky, the group look behind them and stared at it in surprise. 

"All right. I know I dotted my I's, crossed my T's zeroed the hero. So what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by yodeling that yutz's name?" It was no one other than Hades who emerged from the black smoke. He looked at the group with a blank expression. Sora scoffed. "Really? Hades?" 

"Oh, it's just you. Oy vey." Hades sighed and shrugged. 

"It's just us?" Sora copied, putting the back of his hands on his hips. "Even for you, that's cold." 

Hades walked up to Sora and got in his face. "Don't forget...I can always turn up the heat!" He soon looked at Izumi, who let out a soft startled yelp. 

"You're new, however. Who are _you?_ " 

"Uh... I'm-"

Sora stepped back into Hades' view, blocking Izumi. "That's none of your concern!" He growled.

"Fine! How about I call her collateral damage? Considering that's what she will be." Hades questioned, making Sora growl in response. Goofy looked around in confusion. 

"Wait. If Hades is here, then where's Herc?" 

"What is everyone's infatuation with that _dolt?!_ " Hades questioned as he got into Goofy's face, his body turning red in anger. He soon calmed himself down and turned away from the group, walking away from them. "You know what? Never mind. Never mind. I'm cool. I'm good. Because...Wonderboy'll be outta my hair soon enough." 

The group soon got into a battle stance and pulled out their weapons. 

"So you're up to no good again!" Sora stated. 

"Of course he is." Goofy agreed. 

"You bet!" Donald replied. 

"He _does_ look like trouble!” Izumi added. 

Hades turned back to the group. "Whoa, easy—what is this, Sparta? Kind of on a schedule. Don't have time to toss around the old fire and brimstone." He turned away from the group once again. 

"The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to, you know, conquer it!" Everyone else relaxed and put their weapons away. Sora crossed his arms and smirked. "Poor Hades. He thinks he can actually pull it off this time." 

"He's done this before?" Izumi questioned as she titled her head. Sora smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, but he's failed so many times. I'm surprised he's actually trying to do the same plan _again_!" 

"Where are my Titans? Show me your power!" Hades called into the sky. The same sky turned dark and stormy, and the mountain started to shake, they all look up, Donald hid behind Sora while Goofy and Izumi stared up in a panic. 

"What is _that_?!" The girl questioned, blue eyes wide 

"Titans," Sora growled. 

Said titans began to attack the area, casting cold, icy winds and a stream of lava flowing down the mountain. The group tried to shield themselves from the harsh icy winds, while Hades opened his arms up and sighed. "Love the breeze." 

The group couldn't handle the strong winds, therefore, they had been blown off the mountain. Hades walked over and looked out into the sky, smirking as he put a hand on his chin. 

"Ahh. That sent 'em sailing." He smiled. But soon paused, his smile turning to a frown as he was in thought. The now gentle wind making the grass, leaves, and flowers sway. He let his hand rest on his side. "Sailing right to where I left... Eh, no biggie." He said with a smile and a shrug, he turned and looked up to the large beings. 

"Nice work, boys! So, back to the whole cosmic coup thing?" The Titans leave as Hades bids them farewell. A dark corridor soon appears behind Hades. He sighs in annoyance and shrugs. 

"Ugh. Really? Are you kidding? Geez, Louise. Seriously, when it rains, it pours. Okay, who's the new pest?" He asked as he turned around. The two new "pests" were Pete and Maleficent. The cat smirked. "Hey, now, that ain't no way to say hello, 'specially to your old friends."

"Oh, perfect," Hades said sarcastically, putting fingers to his temple. "Now I gotta put up with you two. Funny, I don't remember you doing me any memorable favors. So, you can keep your Heartless this time. I'm going back to my original plan. All right? So...toodle-oo! Exit's thataway. Hey, it was great seein' ya! _Happy traaails!_ " 

"We are not here for you. I have my own business to attend to." Maleficent glared. "All I need to know is if there is a distinctive...black box...somewhere in this world?" 

"Black box, huh?" Hades put his fist on his chin as he was deep in thought. "Hmm... Black box, black box, black box... Wait. Don't tell me... You're after the one Zeus hid on earth?" 

"Possibly. If I were, where might it be?" She asked with an evil smile. 


	3. III

In the now destroyed town of Thebes, Hercules sighed and started to dust his hands off, he looked behind him to hear the shouts of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Izumi as they tumble from the sky, and rapidly hops to get Sora and Goofy. The land with a thud as Sora smiles at Goofy. "See? Found him." 

"Yeah, guess this counts!" Goofy agreed. 

"Uh...guys? A little-" 

"Get me down!" Hercules pivots to discover Donald and Izumi trapped in a sculpture. He smiles at the pair. "Just a second." 

Donald hollers irately before moping, making Izumi snicker. Once the two were free from the statue, Hercules smiled at the trio. "You guys are here! Sora, Donald, Goofy! You literally dropped in. Gotta say I'm impressed." 

"Thanks!" Donald said. 

"Liked the catch." Goofy complimented. 

"Yeah! Thank you!" Izumi smiled. Hercules looked at her and smiled. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I'm Hercules." He held out his hand to shake, which made Izumi grasp it and send off another kind smile. "Izumi! Pleased to meet you!"

"What's going on?" Sora asked the god as he looked around. Hercules turned back to Sora and took a silent sigh. "Take a guess. Starts with an H." 

Sora frowned and crossed his arms. "Ah, I get the picture. Actually, we bumped into the H-ster on the way here." Donald and Izumi nod in agreement. 

"He said somethin' about conquerin' the whole cosmos," Goofy added, this made Hercules smirk. "All of it, huh? Nice of him to show a little self-restraint. Well, whatever he's planning, I'll send him running back across the Styx." 

Sora chuckled and put his fists on his hips. "That's our Herc!" 

"So, Sora, is there a reason you guys are visiting? I'm guessing it's not just for the cheese and olives." Herc asked, a joking smile on his face. 

"Oh yeah!" 

"It sounds like somebody forgot." Izumi jokingly said with a wink, making Sora blush and rub the back of his head. 

"That's Sora," Donald stated. 

"I just...took my time remembering." He chuckled nervously, before his face turning serious as he turned to Hercules. "Herc, I came here so I could ask you something." 

"Ask me?" 

Sora gave off a nod. "Yeah. Do you remember the last time we were together? You were feeling down and out. How'd you get your strength back—when you jumped in and saved Meg?" 

"Hmm...that's tough," Hercules mumbled as he put a hand on his chin, deep in thought. "All I know is that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart, but...it's not like I could tell you how." 

"Oh, man," Sora said in disappointment, Izumi gave him a sad look. 

"What's wrong?" Herc questioned. Sora looked at his hands. "All my strength is gone from me too. That's why I need you—because I was hoping you might have a solution or something." 

"I'm sorry, Sora." Hercules apologized as Sora, Donald, and Goofy moan dejectedly. Izumi put a comforting hand on the keyblade wielder's shoulder, he gave off a small sad smile. Suddenly fire tumbles from the sky, making a large statue of the god fall with a loud crumbling noise. 

"Heartless!" Donald screamed. Everyone got into a fighting stance. Hercules glared at the monsters. " Let's talk later!" 

"Right...once we've dealt with these guys." Sora agreed. Sora soon ran over to a pillar, and much to Izumi’s surprise, starting to swing on it, but her surprise soon turned into amazement, as she found out Sora was using his spins to destroy Heartless. She used Spring Wood to swipe at some, once she found she was surrounded, she hardened her gaze and crouched, suddenly, she pushed off and as fast as lighting, she swiped at the Heartless, she rolled off to safety and smirked as she watched them dissipate one by one. Hercules grabbed some nearby rubble and threw it at the monsters, making them dissipate too. Once the fight was over, the group heard a voice. 

"Hercules!" The group turned to see Megara arrive with Philoctetes on Pegasus. "You're okay!" 

"Meg!" Herc smiled and walked over to her, she looked around with a frown. "Boy, that didn't look so fun." 

"No, not with the Heartless involved. We're just lucky our friends showed up." He gestured to the group behind him, and Meg smiled at them.   
  
"Well, whaddya know? Sora, Donald, Goofy, guess I owe you a big thank you." She soon turned to the teen female. "And who is this?"

"This is Izumi, Sora's friend!" Hercules responded. Izumi waved with a smile. "You must be Meg! Nice to meet you!" 

"Same here," Meg said with a smile and a nod. Herc's smile soon turned into a serious frown as he looked at his lover. "Meg, you need to stay someplace safe. We'll search the city and make sure everyone manages to get clear of the fire." 

"Be careful, Wonderboy." She said softly. putting her hands on her chest. Hercules nodded and smiled. "I will." 

He goes to Sora, Donald, Izumi, and Goofy. "So, you guys in?" 

"Of course we're in!" Sora smiled. 

"We're heroes!" Donald cheered as Goofy and Izumi hummed in agreement. Meg chuckled. "Break a leg then...heroes." 

The god turned to the satyr. "Phil, you should go with Meg." Phil nodded and joined Meg on Pegasus, which Hercules pets.   
  


"You gotta keep her safe." Pegasus nods and takes off. 

_"Heeelp!"_

Goofy turned his head, lifted up his ear, and listened out. 

_"Is anyone theeere?"_

"Hey!" Goofy got the attention of the group. "I hear a voice!" 

"From which way?" Herc questioned. Goofy pointed. "Over that way." Hercules squints and sees a young girl at serious risk. She was backed up against the wall on a cliff. 

"Help meee!" Her foot slips and almost falls off, but she catches herself. 

"Oh no! There's a little girl caught in the fire!" Hercules exclaimed. Sora and Izumi ran past him. "Let's go!" 

"Wait. Running's too slow!" 

The pair skidded to a stop at Herc's words and turned to face him. "Then, what's the other choice?" 

Hercules glances around and sees the fallen sculpture of him. He points to it with a smile. "Get on that." 

The pair looked at each other with worried eyes, but got on it anyway, Goofy and Donald following. "Is this safe?" Izumi questioned. 

"Hope so," Goofy answered.   
  
"Like this?" Sora asked the god, who nodded in response. "That's good. Now hold on tight!" Hercules lifts the sculpture and plans to toss it. 

"Wh— Wha— Whoooa! Herc, m-maybe we should... I don't think this is a good idea!" Sora stuttered in nervousness. Hercules didn't tune in as he tosses the sculpture toward the distraught little girl. Sora, Donald, Izumi, and Goofy holler as they're tossed. 

"Oh no! Not agaaaaaain!" Sora yelled, as they neared their destination, they hopped off before the statue collided with the building, the group ran over to the edge and saw the little girl, she looked up at the group with pleading brown eyes. 

"Hold on! It's gonna be okay!" Sora reassured. Izumi started to take off her waistcoat, revealing a white collard shirt with short sleeves. "Sora, I got an idea but you're gonna have to trust me." She put her coat on the ground and looked at Sora, who nodded back. 

She grabbed his hand in a tight grip, interlacing their fingers, and started to walk towards the edge. "Whatever happens, _do not_ let go, otherwise _me and her_ are gonna fall." 

"Got it." Sora kneeled close to the ground as Izumi climbed down, putting all of her weight on Sora, he grunted a bit but took it. She opened her arm for the little girl. "Come on, sweetie. It's okay!" 

The little girl came closer to her, letting Izumi grab her waist tightly, she glanced back at Sora. "Okay! Pull us up!" Sora did so, his arms shaking as he did so, but he slipped, letting the girls jerk forward with a surprised and scared yelp, but Donald and Goofy grabbed Sora and yanked them back onto safe land. Izumi let the girl go as she got up. Sora looked at the female keyblader. "You okay?" 

Izumi gave off a smile and nodded. "Yup. All thanks to you." She winked and got her waistcoat, putting it back on. Everyone turned to the little girl as she stood up. "Thank you for saving me." 

"Yeah, no prob." Sora gave the little girl a kind smile. She runs off as Sora goes to Donald, Izumi, and Goofy. "We'd better check and see if anyone else needs us." 

"Yep." Donald agreed. 

"Well, if it isn't Sora and the King's pawns." 

Everyone looked behind them to see Maleficent and Pete coming from a dark corridor. 

"Maleficent! Pete!" Sora exclaimed as everyone got into a battle stance and got their weapons ready. "Are you the reason the Heartless are here?" 

"Certainly not." She growled. Pete squints at Sora and smiles. "Say, Maleficent, I dunno about his sidekicks, but Kid Keyblader here looks way punier than the last time we saw him. I say we finish him off and his girlfriend while we still can." 

"Girlfriend?!" Sora and Izumi questioned at the same time. 

"Waste no time with the boy or girl. They are inconsequential. We have a far more pressing matter to attend to." The witch growled. Pete thought for a moment before smiling. "Oh! We gots to find that black box." 

"Be silent, you fool!" She snapped at Pete, who winced, Maleficent turned to the group and smirked. "As for you four: we shall meet again...when I have time for such trifles." 

"Yeah, and youse better get your act together before then. Later, twerps!" Pete called out as he followed the witch. 

"Wait!" Sora tried to follow them, but it was too late. Maleficent and Pete disappeared through a dark corridor. Everyone put up their weapons as Sora sighs. 

"Sora?" Izumi softly calls. He looks back at her with a frown. "It's fine. I can take it." 

"Gawrsh, it sure doesn't sound like it. Did Pete sayin' mean things bother ya?" Goofy asked. Sora growled. "It's fine! I can take it."

"You're gonna get stronger!" Donald cheered. 

"We know ya! You can take it!" Goofy smiled. Sora huffed. "Don't say that!" 

Goofy just looked at Izumi and shrugged. "I just said what he said." 

Izumi smiled then nodded at Sora with a smirk. "He can take it!" 

Sora huffed once again in annoyance. 


	4. IV

After making their way through a destroyed Thebes, the group stopped inside a crumbling building to see Hercules holding it up with just its arms and a family who seemed injured. "Herc!" Sora called out. 

"Sora!" Herc responded. The building started to shake, making rubble block the entrance. "Nooo!" Donald wailed. 

"More Heartless!" Izumi growled as she pulled out Spring Wood. Herc groaned as he continued to hold the building. "You take them. We need to save these people!" 

"Herc, can you hold the building?" Sora asked with a smile as he summoned his keyblade. "No problem!" Hercules smiled back. 

"Donald. Goofy. Izumi. We gotta do this quick!" Sora informed, the three nodded and got to work. Goofy spun around with his shield, destroying some of the heartless while Donald sent off some fireworks with Sora. Izumi swiped at the heartless, but even more showed up. One swatted at her, making her take a small tumble, but she got back up with a single roll and got rid of it, she winced as she heard and felt the building shake. Herc growled. "Get the people out!" 

"Okay!" Izumi nodded and let her keyblade disappear. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and her hurried to the caught individuals. "Are you guys all right?" Sora questioned them, they all nodded. "You need to get to safety. Go! Quickly!" He ushered them out. 

As the individuals escape, Sora sees Hercules battle to hold the structure up. Sora wavers but escapes with the others. Once outside, the structure broke down. 

"Hercules!" The group yelled, worried for their friend. When it seemed Herc wasn't coming out, The four mourn Hercules' suspected passing, however, they soon saw him abruptly rise up out of the rubble, safe and a grin all over. They all cheer smiles on their faces too as Herc walks them, sighing. 

"You scared us," Sora announced with a smile. "It's nothing. That's what _these_ are for." Hercules reacted, flexing his muscles, Donald and Goofy replicating him. Unexpectedly, a man with long hair, yellow eyes, and an eyepatch rise up out of a dim passageway behind them. Clapping with a smirk. 

"Oh, wow! Very nice, full marks." 

"Go away!" Donald growled. 

"No Organization!" Goofy following behind him. 

"You're Xigbar!" Sora growled as well, as Izumi cocked her head sideways in confusion. "Who?" 

"All this altruism is giving me the warm and fuzzies. So then, does having a heart of light come with an extremely good insurance policy?" He asked with a devilish smirk as he walked up to the group. 

"Just say what you mean," Izumi said, her voice snappy. 

"Oh, but I did though. No good will ever come from putting other people first." 

"I was able to save Meg's life because I was ready to risk my own." Herc argued, his blue eyes glaring at the man. Xigbar smirked at this. "Because you've got friends in high places, you mean. Tricks like that don't fly for your average joe." 

"What do you know? You probably weren't even there!" Izumi growled. Sora nodding. "Yeah! And If you were, you'd admire Herc's courage." 

"I don't admire one guy leaping into danger if it means someone else might have to jump in to save him. You're all just lining up to lose out. Dooming others to take the fall with ya. Oh. and you can spare me the usual party line. Yes, hearts are powerful when they're connected. But if you put too much of that power in one place, some of those hearts might end up breaking. Still, Sora, that doesn't mean you should change. Accept the power you're given. Find the hearts joined to yours." Xigbar monologued as he pointed at Sora. This made Sora even more upset. 

"Why would I ever take advice from _you?_ " 

"As if!" The organization member scoffed, turning his back on the group. "You don't have any choice but to follow this sweet little trail of bread crumbs. And at the end, you'll finally realize what destiny has in store for you. In fact, your reward might be right around the corner. You're so close!"

After he said his words, Xigbar vanishes through a dark corridor. His laughs trailing behind him and leaving a stunned group, Sora's voice cracked as he asked one question; "Hearts breaking? Whose hearts?" 

Herc looked at Sora with a warm smile. "Sora, don't let him bother you. He's just trying to get under your skin 'cause he thinks he can. But we'll prove him wrong. We'll show him that our sacrifices haven't been for nothing." 

Sora looked back at him with sad blue eyes, the same with Izumi, who gave him a kind smile of her own, before giving them a determined smile. "You're right." 

"Mm-hmm! Besides, we're already proof enough!" Goofy encouraged. 

"We're a team! When we're together, we can do anything!" Donald added, making Izumi cheer with a; "Yeah!" 

With that, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Izumi, and Hercules start to leave. Notwithstanding, Sora stops and pivots, considering Xigbar's words. "...What reward?"


	5. V

After defeating the heartless in the area, Meg swooped down with Pegasus to talk to the group of heroes, smiling at Herc. "Nice job, Wonderboy. We checked the whole area. It looks like everyone's safe." 

"That's great. We did what we could." Herc responded. Meg's smile was then directed to the group behind him. "You heroes have been busy little bees." 

Sora, Donald, Izumi, and Goofy laugh. Out of nowhere, Pegasus whinnies and looks towards Olympus, a glare all over. Meg looks in his direction and sighs. "Oh... Look. More trouble!" 

"What's up there?" Izumi questioned. "Olympus, It's Hades," Herc answered a glare on his face too. Sora looks to Donald, Izumi, and Goofy then points his look back to Hercules. 

"Herc! Let's go!" Sora cheered. Herc looked back at him and smiled. "Right!" Meg flew away as the group made their way to the mountain, ready to take on the god of the underworld.

-————-

As they made their way back up the mountain, Goofy stopped and looked around. "This sure does feel awfully familiar..." 

"Yeah, just like before." Sora agreed. 

"Guys, this is getting worse by the minute. I hope I'm wrong, but my family may need me." After saying that, Hercules whistled for Pegasus, who flies in with elegance. "Sora, I'm gonna fly ahead. You've been a big help, but...leave the rest to me." 

"Family?" Sora questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Hercules smiled at him. "Yeah. Dad's king of the gods." 

With that, Hercules takes off on Pegasus, heading up the mountain, leaving the group in stun.

" _Whaaat?!_ " They all say together. 

"His father is a god? But doesn't that mean Herc is a god too?" Sora sputtered. 

"I think it does." Goofy agreed. 

"A...God..." Izumi mumbled. 

"No wonder he's so strong!" Donald gaped. Goofy turned towards the group. "Then he'll be okay." 

"Won't he?" Donald questioned. 

"No." Izumi shook her head a glare on her face. "Organization XIII's here. He'll need our help." 

"Good point. We gotta go!" Goofy nodded. Donald cheered. "'Cause heroes never quit." 

Sora was too busy deep in thought, thinking about the words Hercules told him. 

_"Hmm...that's tough. All I know is that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart..."_

Izumi looked at Sora, curiosity in her green eyes. "Sora...are you okay?"

"We fight with all our heart." He mumbled, before glaring up and nodding at Izumi, then to the others. "C'mon!" The group nodded with him, and they continued upwards toward Olympus. Herc's words giving them strength. 

While heading up, the group stopped to feel the ground shake, they glanced up to see a Rock Titan throwing down huge boulders, the group rushed out of the way as one crashed down where they were standing, one of the pieces blocking the entrance. 

"No way other than up!" Izumi yelled, summoning Spring Wood and running up the mountain, Sora, Donald, and Goofy not too far behind as they dodged the falling boulders. However, while dodging a rock, Izumi lost her footing and slipped, with a gasp and a yelp, she started to fall, but Sora grabbed onto a ledge to keep him held up and grabbed her wrist. He looked at her with a smile. "Watch your step!" He reminded, Izumi smiled and nodded, and with that he threw her back up, giving her that jumpstart to run up the mountain again. 

Once they reached the summit, it started to pour down rain, but that wasn't stopping them. They started to attack the titan's feet, Sora and Izumi on its left, Donald and Goofy on its right. Once the titan fell down, Izumi glanced at Sora. "Sora! Now!" 

Sora used the footholds to get up on top of the titan and beat their heads in with his Kingdom Keyblade. "Light!" He yelled as he summoned the mountain train, Izumi smiled in awe as Goofy, Donald, and she jumped on with Sora, using the train to shoot off fireworks at the Titan's head. 

"Look out!" Goofy warned Sora as the Titan's arm was heading its way, Sora glared at it and jumped out of the train and over the arm with ease, falling back onto the train. 

"Way to go, Sora!" Izumi cheered. After one last blast from the train, the Titan fell down the mountain with a loud roar and crumble. The train disappeared and the heroes landed on the cliff, looking down from it. Sora smiled. "Yes! That's one down!"

"They're not so tough by themselves." Goofy smiled as well. 

"That one was dumb as a rock," Donald smirked. Izumi looked to Sora, a smirk on her face too. "Okay! What's next?" 

Sora gave her his own toothy smirk. 


End file.
